TARUHAN
by Desta Soo
Summary: Apa jadinya jika seorang Kim Jongin ditantang untuk meniduri mantan pacar sahabatnya sendiri bernama Do Kyungsoo hanya demi sebuah motor sport keluaran terbaru yang ditawarkan kepadanya? Berhasilkah ia melakukan TARUHAN tersebut? [ Kim Jongin - Do Kyungsoo - W/ Chanyeol & Baekhyun ] [ YAOI - ADULT CONTENT - NO CHILDERN - ONESHOOT ]


**Disclaimer : "Cerita ini berasal dari pemikiran Desta Soo sendiri yang penuh dengan imajinasi terhadap para cast yang bersangkutan di cerita kali ini. Jika ada kesamaan dalam latar, tema cerita, dan para cast mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan belaka tanpa ada maksud tertentu dibalik itu semua!"**

 **.**

 **TARUHAN**

 **By Desta Soo**

 **Main Cast : Kim Jongin - Do Kyungsoo**

 **Support Cast : Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun**

 **Genre : Drama & Games**

 **Leght : Oneshoot!**

 **.**

 **Summary : "Apa jadinya jika seorang Kim Jongin ditantang untuk meniduri mantan pacar sahabatnya sendiri bernama Do Kyungsoo hanya demi sebuah motor sport keluaran terbaru yang ditawarkan kepadanya? Berhasilkah ia melakukan TARUHAN tersebut?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : Adult Content, Typo!**

 **NO CHILDERN!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TARUHAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore itu, disebuah cafe dipusat kota, terlihat seorang pria tengah duduk sendirian disalah satu kursi cafe yang menghadap langsung pada jalan raya yang hanya terbatasi kaca bening bangunan cafe. Ia memandang jauh kedepan tepatnya seorang pria berambut cokelat yang baru saja mengobrol dengannya beberapa menit yang lalu dicafe ini lalu pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri setelahnya. Ia menghela nafas pelan sambil menatap kosong pada secangkir kopi hitam dihadapnnya, -memikirkan sesuatu.

'Aku mencintaimu ... Mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku, Do Kyungsoo?'

Ia teringat kembali perkataan pria tinggi dengan senyum lebar khas miliknya beberapa bulan yang lalu saat mengatakan cintanya kepada dirinya. Kala itu ia dengan wajah merona malu-malu menganggukkan kepalanya menerima ajakan kencan pria tersebut.

'Iya, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu, Park Chanyeol!'

Bahkan sekarang ia masih bisa mengingat betapa hangatnya pelukan pria itu saat ia memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaannya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Hangat pelukan pria itu seperti seorang kekasih yang akan selalu melindungi kekasihnya dalam keadaan apapun.

Ia tersenyum tipis dengan pandangan mata yang masih tertuju pada secangkir kopi hitam dihadapannya yang tinggal setengah. Namun tak berapa lama, senyum tipis yang terlihat manis itu berubah menjadi wajah datar yang terlihat sendu. Bukan tanpa sebab wajah pria itu berubah sendu seperti sekarang kala ia teringat kejadian dua minggu lalu saat di apartemen sang kekasih yang menyebabkan rasa sesak didadanya kembali muncul. Ia sudah bertekad, sebesar apapun rasa cintanya pada pria pemilik senyum lebar yang khas itu ia akan berusaha melupakan semua kenangan manis dengan si pria yang sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya hampir lima bulan lamanya.

Kembali menghela nafas, pemuda bersurai hitam itu beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan cafe yang tak terasa sudah hampir satu jam ia kunjungi. Hari sudah sore dan ia harus segera kembali ke rumah jika tidak mau diamuk oleh teman sekamarnya karena pulang telat lagi seperti kemarin.

 **.**

 **TARUHAN**

 **.**

Dikantin Sogang University, terlihat dua orang pria tampan tengah duduk disatu meja yang sama dibagian kanan kantin dengan dua gelas minuman dihadapan masing-masing pria tampan tersebut. Pria yang mengenakkan kaos berwarna hitam itu menyenderkan punggung tenggapnya pada dinding dibelakangnya setelah menyeruput habis minuman dalam gelas dihadapannya, sementara pria satunya lagi kembali bertanya kepada pria tadi setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Jadi ... bagaimana dengan tawaran ku barusan, Kim Jongin?" Tanya pria berjaket kulit itu.

Sebenarnya sedari satu minggu yang lalu ia menawarkan 'hal' ini kepada Jongin tapi sahabatnya itu menolak mentah-mentah dengan alasan bahwa ia masih menyukai rasa _vagina_ daripada _butt_ seorang pria. Tapi setidaknya jika dengan sebuah motor sport jenis _BMW S1000RR_ bisa membuat Jongin mau melakukan permintaannya, maka ia rela membelikan sahabatnya ini motor sport keluaran terbaru itu dengan imbalan Jongin harus membantunya. Dan beruntunglah ia hari ini karena sepertinya sahabatnya itu tergiur dengan tawarannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Pria yang dipanggil Jongin tadi menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya, menyerigai.

"Ku akui, tawaranmu sungguh menggiurkan, _hyung_. Meski jujur aku benci harus menaklukkan seseorang yang satu jenis denganku, tapi ... jika hadiahnya adalah sebuah _BMW S1000RR_ , maka aku terima tawaranmu, _hyung_!" Jawabnya menyetujui. "Siapkan hadiahku besok karena aku akan segera membawa mantan kekasihmu itu keatas ranjangku nantinya." Kembali sebuah serigaian yang mampu membuat wanita dengan sukarela akan membuka lebar paha mereka untuk pria itu tercetak kembali, membuat Chanyeol -pria yang tadi 'menawari'- juga ikut menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya seperti yang dilakukan Jongin sekarang.

'Hanya membawa seorang pria bertubuh mungil keatas ranjangmu dan melakukan _one night stand_ tidaklah sulit untuk kau lakukan, Kim Jongin! Demi sebuah _BMW S1000RR_ yang sudah lama kau inginkan, maka kau harus berhasil mengajak pria itu melakukan _one night stand_ denganmu!' Batin Jongin berkata.

Kedua pria itu saling bertatapan dengan senyum miring yang terpatri diwajah tampan masing-masing. Tak berapa lama, pria bernama Jongin itu beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan berlalu menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih setia menatap kepergiannya dengan senyum miring diwajahnya.

'Bersiaplah Kyungsoo sayang ... Kau akan menerima balasannya karena menolak ajakanku dua minggu yang lalu.'

 _\- Flashback -_

 _Dilorong sepi dilantai 7 apartemen elit dikawasan Gangnam, terlihat seorang pria tinggi tengah berusaha mengejar langkah kaki mungil kekasihnya -tanpa memakai atasan- yang langsung berlari keluar dari apartemennya ketika ia mengajaknya untuk bercinta beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia tidak peduli jika nanti ada penghuni lain yang melihatnya bertelanjang dada dan tanpa alas kaki keluar dari kamar apartemen karena mengingat sekarang sudah waktunya untuk tidur._

 _Berhasil mengejar, pria tinggi itu mengambil pergelangan tangan kiri si pria mungil -kekasihnya- yang bersurai hitam untuk mencegahnya melangkah kembali, lalu membalik tubuh itu untuk menghadapnya.  
_

 _"Lepaskan aku, Chanyeol!" Seru si pria bersurai hitam sambil berusaha melepaskan pegangan kekasihnya -atau mungkin sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi mantan kekasihnya- yang masih dengan erat mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dimana terdapat pusat nadinya disana._

 _"Kyungsoo dengarkan aku dulu, aku bisa menjelaskan kenapa aku mengajakmu bercinta, Soo!" Bujuknya masih dengan memegangi pergelangan tangan pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu untuk tidak kabur lagi._

 _"Lepaskan aku Chanyeol! Kau kira dengan status kita sebagai sepasang kekasih maka kau akan mendapatkan tubuhku, begitu? kau terlalu naif Park Chanyeol!" Ujarnya, sambil menghentakkan tangannya dari cengkraman Chanyeol._

 _Bukannya melepaskan cengraman tangannya, pria bernama Chanyeol itu semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada lengan kiri Kyungsoo lalu menatap kekasihnya itu dengan tajam.  
_

 _"Kita ini sepasang kekasih, Soo, sudah seharusnya kita menunjukkan rasa cinta kepada satu sama lain dengan cara bercinta! Kau tidak bisa menolaknya karena saat ini statusmu adalah kekasihku!"_

 _"Benarkah?"_

 _"Ya!"_

 _"Kalau begitu,-" Kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menyentak cengkraman Chanyeol pada pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat hingga terlepas. "..Mulai sekarang kita putus, Park Chanyeol!" Kata Kyungsoo tegas, "Jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi karena aku akan melupakanmu mulai sekarang!" dan berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih meneriaki namanya untuk kembali padanya._

 _"Kau akan menyesal karena telah menolakku, Do Kyungsoo.." Ujar Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya -menahan amarah-.  
_

 _-Flashback off-_

 **.**

 **TARUHAN**

 **.**

Keesokkan harinya, sesuai dengan semua info yang sudah diterimanya dari Chanyeol, Jongin segera menjalankan misinya untuk mendekati mantan kekasih sahabatnya itu untuk memulai aksinya. Seperti saat ini, ia menunggui kedatangan mantan kekasih Chanyeol itu di depan pintu masuk kampus mereka dengan tubuh yang menyandar pada dinding dibelakangnya. Tak lupa, ia juga akan menggoda mahasiswi yang lewat dihadapannya dengan serigaian _sexy_ ala Kim Jongin, kedipan mata, maupun siulan menggoda saat melihat mahasiswi yang melintas dihadapannya menggunakan pakaian pendek, yang disambut dengan wajah merona dari si mahasiswi yang digoda Jongin.

Sekitar sepuluh menit menunggu, dari kejauhan dapat Jongin lihat seorang pria mungil dengan rambut hitam gelapnya berjalan seorang diri dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang menurut Jongin terlihat imut dimatanya. Pria itu terlihat menggemaskan dengan kedua mata bulat milikya yang bergerak kesana-kemari saat melihat ada beberapa mahasiswa berbadan lebih tinggi darinya yang berjalan disekitarnya sebelum kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan agar tidak menabrak orang lain.

'Benarkah dia seorang pria? ... kenapa dia terlihat seperti seorang wanita yang menggunakan pakaian pria? _'_ tanya Jongin saat mata tajamnya mengamati targetnya dari kejauhan. Ia menyerigai kembali. 'Ini menarik!' Katanya dalam hati.

Sesampainya dipintu masuk bangunan kampus, Kyungsoo -pria yang menjadi target Jongin- melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan lalu berhenti saat ada seorang pria berkulit tan kecoklatan yang lebih tinggi darinya menghadang jalannya.

"Hai.." Sapa Jongin sambil tersenyum kepada sang target yang sepertinya baru datang ke kampus itu. Bukan serigaian atau senyum menggoda seperti biasanya melainkan hanya senyuman biasa yang ia tunjukkan pada Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Hm." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil melewati tubuh Jongin untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas. Mau tak mau Jongin juga mengikuti langkah kaki pria mungil disamping kirinya itu.

"Kau yang bernama Do Kyungsoo bukan?" Tanya Jongin memulai aksinya, membuat Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah dan menoleh dengan sebelah alis terangkat kepada Jongin. "-Aku Kim Jongin, mahasiswa dari kelas seni." Ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya kedepan dan tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo, _bangapta_ Jongin- _ssi_." Ucap Kyungsoo menjabat tangan Jongin yang terulur kepadanya sebentar sebelum berniat melepaskannya.

Belum sempat tangan mereka terlepas, Jongin langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo mendekat kearahnya dan segera mendorong tubuh mungil itu kedinding -memojokkan Kyungsoo- yang membuat pria mungil itu meringis ringan, namun tidak diperdulikan oleh Jongin.

"Jangan terlalu formal Kyungsoo- _ya_ , aku yakin kita pasti seumuran." Kata Jongin masih dengan posisi menghimpit Kyungsoo diantara tubuhnya dan dinding dibelakang pria mungil itu. "Panggil Jongin saja." sambungnya.

Jongin memang sangat pandai membaca situasi, buktinya, sekarang ia berhasil memojokkan Kyungsoo diantara tubuhnya dan dinding di belakang pemuda yang menjadi targetnya itu dilorong kamus menuju lantai dua yang sudah sepi. Ia bahkan dengan berani menatap intens wajah Kyungsoo dari jarak dekat. Tangan kirinya ia letakkan dipinggang pemuda itu sedangkan tangan kanannya berada disisi kepala Kyungsoo, -mengukung tubuh Kyungsoo agar tidak kemana-mana

"Baiklah ... Jongin- _ah_." Kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum tipis pada Jongin. Ia melirik pada posisi tubuh mereka saat ini sebelum kembali menatap wajah Jongin yang tak kurang dari 20 _cm_ dihadapannya. "Jadi ... Bisakah kau melepaskanku sekarang?" Tanyanya tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun dengan pria dihadapannya saat ini.

"Jika aku menolak ... apa yang akan kau lakukan, hm?" Tantang Jongin yang sekarang sudah tersenyum bengkok, menyerigai pada Kyungsoo.

Tanpa disangka, Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas lalu menelusuri rahang tegas milik Jongin sebelum mengelusnya dengan pelan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, hm?" Bukannya menjawab Kyungsoo balik bertanya dengan membalas tatapan mata Jongin dengan tatapan polos namun memikatnya, masih dengan tangan kanannya yang mengelus rahang tegas milik seorang Kim Jongin, membuat serigaian diwajah tampan itu tercetak semakin jelas saat ini.

"Aku. Ingin. Kau. Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin tegas lalu memajukan wajahnya hendak mencium Kyungsoo namun dicegah oleh pria mungil itu.

" _Woah.._ Aku tidak tahu jika kau adalah tipikal 'laki-laki' yang tidak sabaran, Jongin- _ssi_." Kata Kyungsoo lalu terkekeh kecil yang mana bagi Jongin itu adalah sebuah ejekkan untuknya. Tanpa sungkan, Kyungsoo kemudian mengalungkan kedua lengan putihnya pada leher Jongin dan mengangkat dagunya sedikit lebih tinggi untuk menatap mata pria itu dengan tatapan polos -menggodanya. Ia berjinjit lalu mengecup sudut bibir Jongin yang terlihat menggeram rendah sebentar lalu melepaskannya. "Temui aku di Love Hotel malam ini, dan aku akan memberikan apa yang kau inginkan _itu_. ... Sepuasmu." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengerlingkan matanya nakal pada Jongin.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu mengeraskan rahangnya saat diperlakukan Kyungsoo seperti ini. Ia tidak menyangka jika mantan kekasih sahabatnya ini yang dikira Chanyeol polos ternyata 'liar' juga. Ia berjanji nanti malam ia akan membuat Kyungsoo mendesahkan namanya hingga pagi menjelang tanpa jeda untuk membayar perlakuan pria mungil yang sialnya sangat menggoda ini. Bahkan sekarang ia bisa merasakan _miliknya_ setengah mengeras dibawah sana.

'Sialan'. umpat Jongin dalam hati.

Ia langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan dalam dan rakus sebelum melepasnya dan kembali mengecup bibir tebal itu seperti tidak ingin kehilangan rasa manis dari bibir merah Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, malam ini aku akan membuatmu mendesahkan namaku hingga pagi menjelang, sayang! ... Bersiaplah!" Bisik Jongin sensual ditelinga kanan Kyungsoo lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh mungil Kyungsoo untuk membiarkan pria mungil -targetnya- itu masuk kedalam kelasnya.

Kyungsoo sempat berbalik sebentar lalu mengerling nakal kearah Jongin sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas.

'Ternyata tidak sulit untuk membawa mu keatas ranjangku, Kyungsoo.' gumamnya dalam hati.

Sepeninggalan Kyungsoo, Jongin langsung merutuki tubuhnya sendiri yang entah kenapa cepat sekali bereaksi saat tadi digoda oleh Kyungsoo. Ia mengedarkan pandangan matanya untuk mencari seorang wanita yang bersedia menuntaskan hasratnya terhadap Kyungsoo di sekitar sana namun tidak menemukan siapapun. Sepertinya Jongin harus mengikhlaskan pusat tubuhnya tersiksa untuk beberapa saat hingga waktu istirahat nanti tiba.

 **.**

 **TARUHAN**

 **.**

Malam harinya, sesuai dengan yang diucapkan Kyungsoo pagi tadi, Jongin datang ke Love Hotel dengan pakaian serba hitamnya. Ia menggunakan jeans, jaket, kaos berlengan pendek dan juga sepatu yang berwarna hitam. Ia segera menuju meja _reception_ dan memesan sebuah kamar yang nantinya akan ia gunakan untuk melakukan _sex_ dengan Kyungsoo. Setelah mendapatkan kunci dari wanita penjaga _reseption_ dengan sedikit godaan ala Kim Jongin, ia berjalan menuju kamar bernomor 112 dengan langkah santainya sambil sesekali memainkan kunci ditangan kanannya.

Sesampainya di kamar yang ia tuju, Jongin segera masuk dan langsung merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang berukuran _King Size_ yang ia pesan. Tak berapa lama, suara pintu yang dibuka dari luar membuat Jongin segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan langsung menghapiri orang yang baru masuk kedalam kamar tersebut. Tanpa babibu lagi, ia segera menarik wajah pria itu dan segera mencium bibir tebalnya dengan dalam dan penuh nafsu. Untuk beberapa saat yang bisa dilakukan Kyungsoo -orang itu- hanyalah mengimbangi ciuman Jongin terhadap bibirnya dengan sesekali membalas lumatan penuh gairah tersebut. Ia tidak tahu mengapa sekarang ini dirinya merasa sangat bernafsu sekali terhadap Kyungsoo yang menjadi target taruhannya bersama Chanyeol kemarin siang, tapi yang jelas sepertinya melakukan _one night stand_ dengan seorang pria tidak buruk juga. Pikir Jongin.

Jongin menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kyungsoo setelah menggigit pelan bibir bagian bawah pria itu yang berhasil menghasilkan lenguhan nikmatnya lalu mulai mengabsen satu persatu gigi rapi Kyungsoo sebelum berakhir pada benda tak bertulang yang terdapat didalam mulut manis itu untuk diajak bertarung. Tak lupa, kedua tangan lihainya pun mulai melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja yang Kyungsoo kenakkan lalu melemparnya asal.

Ia melepaskan ciumannya sejenak untuk melepaskan kaos dalam yang Kyungsoo kenakkan lalu kembali mencium bibir yang sudah basah akibat saliva entah milik siapa itu dengan lumatan-lumatan penuh gairahnya.

Masih dengan posisi berdiri, Jongin segera menarik tubuh pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu kearah tiang disudut ranjang dan memojokkannya disana. Ia memindahkan area ciumannya pada leher putih milik Kyungsoo dan mulai mengecupi disana.

"Eugghh ... Aahh ..."

Kyungsoo mendesah saat merasakan Jongin mencium, menjilat dan menghisap lehernya sehingga menimbulkan tanda ruam keunguan disana.

"Menikmatinya, heh?" Tanya Jongin dengan serigaian diwajahnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum sebentar lalu kembali memagut bibir Jongin untuk ia lumat. Sekarang giliran dirinyalah yang beraksi.

Kyungsoo membuka jaket berwarna hitam yang Jongin kenakan lalu membuangnya asal sama seperti kemejanya yang tadi dilemparkan Jongin. Ia mengelus kedua lengan bisep Jongin dari atas hingga ke bawah tanpa memelankan tempo lumatannya pada bibir tebal Jongin. Sesekali ia tersenyum dalam kegiatan melumat bibir Jongin saat merasakan pria itu menggeram rendah ketika ia dengan instingnya mengulum dan menyedot bibir tebal Jongin kedalam mulutnya secara tidak beraturan. Perlahan kedua tangannya menelusup dibalik kaos hitam tangan pendek yang dikenakkan Jongin dan mengelus perut berotot itu dengan gerakan _seduktive_.

Merasa tak bisa menahan gairahnya lagi, Jongin segera melepaskan kuluman bibir Kyungsoo lalu membuka celana _jeans_ yang dipakai pria mungil itu dengan tidak sabaran. Sangkin tidak sabarannya mereka berdua terjungkal keatas ranjang dengan posisi Jongin diatas Kyungsoo.

Bruukk

Mereka berdua sama-sama terkekeh untuk beberapa saat sebelum Jongin beranjak dari atas tubuh Kyungsoo dan mulai melepaskan celana _jeans_ yang masih membalut kaki jenjangnya dengan cepat, menyusul pakaian Kyungsoo yang sudah terlebih dahulu berada dilantai kamar hotel. Jadilah ia hanya mengenakkan _boxer_ sekarang ini.

Jongin segera menaiki ranjang dan langsung menarik kedua kaki Kyungsoo untuk mendekat lalu melepas dan membuang sembarang celana dalam pemuda itu yang mana langsung menampakkan kejantanan Kyungsoo yang baru setengah _on_. Kyungsoo sudah telanjang bulat sekarang.

"Punya mu kecil sekali, Kyungsoo!" Ucap Jongin dengan senyum mengejekknya saat mendapati kejantanan Kyungsoo yang baru setengah tegang dihadapannya. Ia berdiri dengan lutut yang menjadi penyanggah tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur sekarang.

Kyungsoo tidak membalas ucapan Jongin. Pemuda bertubuh lebih kecil dari Jongin itu beranjak duduk diatas ranjang lalu mengulurkan tangannya kedepan untuk mengelus tonjolan yang mulai tercetak jelas dari _boxer_ yang masih melekat dipinggul Jongin, menandakan sang empu sudah bergairah sekarang.

"Bagaimana dengan punya mu ini, hm? Aku jadi penasaran seberapa besar, panjang dan hebatnya benda ini ketika sedang bekerja diatas ranjang seperti ini." Kyungsoo meremas tonjolan itu dengan cukup keras membuat Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya keatas disertai lenguhan pelannya.

Perlahan, Kyungsoo menurunkan celana _boxer_ itu dan langsung disambut dengan kejantanan Jongin yang masih setengah _on_ -sama seperti miliknya-. Kyungsoo perlahan menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilati bagian bawah kepala penis Jongin dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang menatap Jongin dari bawah selangkangan pemuda itu. Ia mulai menjilati sepanjang penis berurat milik Jongin dengan lidahnya lalu menghujani kepala penis itu dengan kecupan-kecupan penambah gairah darinya sebelum kembali mengulum penis itu kedalam mulutnya dengan cepat hingga membentur tenggorokkannya sendiri.

Jongin membalas tatapan Kyungsoo seraya mendesis lirih ketika dengan lihai Kyungsoo memanjakan alat vitalnya dibawah sana. Entah itu hanya sekedar mencium atau menjilati kejantaan milik Jongin hingga Kyungsoo menyesap dengan keras benda kebanggan laki-laki bermarga Kim itu sampai-sampi kedua pipi _chubby_ nya menirus seketika selagi ia menyedot penis Jongin dimulutnya dengan kuat.

Kyungsoo melepaskan kulumannya lalu menatap takjub pada penis Jongin yang sekarang sudah menampar-nampar pipinya ketika ia melepaskan kulumannya tadi. Ia kembali menatap Jongin dengan polos yang langsung membuat serigaian diwajah pria itu kembali muncul. Sekarang giliran Jongin yang membalas perlakukan pria nakal dibawahnya ini.

Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo lalu turun ke leher putih pria itu untuk membuat _kissmark_ disana. Tak hanya di leher, Jongin juga mencium, menjilat dan menyesap kulit putih Kyungsoo dibeberapa tempat lainnya, seperti bahu, dada, perut hingga pinggang pria mungil itu. Setelah merasa puas dengan karnyanya, Jongin menatap penis Kyungsoo lalu menjilati bibir bawahnya sendiri sebelum menunduk dan membawa penis yang tak lebih besar darinya itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Aaahh ... Ummhhh ... Aaahh ... Jo-jonginhhh ... Mmmhh ..." Desah Kyungsoo sembari menakan kepala Jongin untuk semakin dalam mengulum penisnya.

Jongin menarik sudut bibirnya saat mendengar desahan Kyungsoo. Ia menatap wajah memerah Kyungsoo dari bawah sebelum kembali menjilat, mengulum dan menyedot dengan keras kejantanan mungil itu hingga berdiri tegak dan menyemburkan cairannya ke dalam mulut Jongin.

"J-jonginhh ... Aaahh ..."

Klimaks pertama Kyungsoo dapatkan hanya karena mulut seorang Kim Jongin. Ia terengah untuk beberapa saat dengan posisi yang mengangkang ditengah-tengah ranjang. Tanpa sungkan Jongin pun menelan habis cairan Kyungsoo dimulutnya.

Jongin beranjak dan mengambil celana _jeans_ miliknya yang terlempar tepat didepan pintu kamar mandi lalu mencari sesuatu disana, setelah mendapatkannya, ia kembali menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih terengah diatas ranjang dalam keadaan mengangkang siap untuk dimasuki olehnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat tangan Jongin memegang sesuatu.

"Ini _lube_ , sesuatu yang bisa mengurangi rasa sakitmu jika aku memasukimu nanti." Kata Jongin sambil mulai memasukkan jari-jari panjangnya kedalam botol _lube_ itu.

"Aahhh ..." Kyungsoo mendesah saat merasakan sesuatu yang panjang mulai memasuki dirinya disertai rasa dingin yang menyejukkan. Ia kembali melenguh saat merasakan benda yang tadi hanya berjumlah satu kini bertambah menjadi dua lalu mulai mengocok lubang anusnya dengan cepat. Jongin kembali mencium Kyungsoo saat menambahkan jari manisnya kedalam tubuh Kyungsoo lalu kembali meng-in-out-kan jari-jari panjangnya dengan cepat dan kuat.

"Aaah ... Aaahh ... Jonghh .. inhh ... Aaahh ..." Kyungsoo mendesah hebat karenanya.

Setelah merasa cukup melebarkan lubang Kyungsoo, Jongin kembali berdiri bertumpu dengan kedua lututnya lalu mulai melumuri batang kenjantanannya sendiri dengan lube ditangannya. Ia melirik dari balik poninya kearah Kyungsoo saat melihat pria mungil itu meneguk ludahnya ketika melihat kejantanan Jongin sudah siap membobol lubang perawannya.

'Penis Jongin sungguh panjang dan besar! ... Apa benda _itu_ bisa muat dilubangku?' Batin Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Beriaplah. Ini akan terasa sakit pada awalnya , tapi ... aku bisa menjanjikan padamu kenikmatan surga setelahnya." Lalu, dengan perlahan Jongin mulai mengarahkan kejantanan besar, panjang dan berurat miliknya kelubang Kyungsoo. Ia menggeram saat merasakan lubang yang tengah ia masuki itu seperti menolak penisnya untuk masuk kedalam.

"Ssshhh ... Jonginhh ... Pee-riihh ..." Adu Kyungsoo. Ia meringis menunjukkan wajah kesakitannya kepada Jongin saat pemuda itu berusaha kembali membobol lubang perawannya.

Baru separuh kejantanannya yang masuk kedalam lubung surga Kyungsoo tetapi ia sudah diberikan remasan-remasan nakal dari dinding rektum itu. Ia ingin cepat-cepat merasakan seluruh kejantanannya tenggelam dan diremas-remas oleh rektum Kyungsoo, alhasil, tanpa mengucapkan apapun Jongin mendorong telak penisnya memasuki Kyungsoo yang menyebabkan pria itu menjerit kesakitan karena ulahnya.

"Aaagghhh ... Saa-kiitt ..."

Mendengar jeritan Kyungsoo, ia segera mencium bibir tebal itu untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Ia memagut bibir Kyungsoo seperti sedang memberikan obat penenang kepada pria itu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Setelah dirasa Kyungsoo cukup _rileks_ , Jongin mulai memompa kejantanannya dengan pelan di dalam lubang Kyungsoo.

"Ahh, nghh, ah, ahh, aahh, Jonginhh, ugghh!"

Kyungsoo mendesah keenakkan saat Jongin mulai meningkatkan tempo tusukkannya dibawah sana.

"Grrhh! Ngghh, kau meyukainya, Kyungsoo?" Bisik Jongin pada telinga kanan Kyungsoo seraya mempertajam tusukkannya.

"Yaahh, ahh, akuu ... me-nyukai, aahh, nyahh ... Jongin .. Mhh."

Jongin memompa kejantanannya keluar masuk dengan keras dan bertenaga saat mendengar desahan Kyungsoo. Ia bersumpah, tubuh Kyungsoo adalah yang terbaik dari semua wanita yang pernah ditidurinya. Tidak sia-sia ia menerima tawaran ini dari Chanyeol karena selain akan mendapatkan motor sport incarannya, Jongin juga bisa melakukan _one night stand_ yang takkan pernah terlupakan seumur hidupnya.

Lima belas menit lubangnya dihujam habis-habisan oleh Jongin, sekarang Kyungsoo bisa merasakan kejantanan pemuda itu semakin membesar didalam tubuhnya bersiap untuk menyemprotkan cairannya didalam sana.

"Kyungsoo, ngghh, kauu sungguhh nikmat!"

Jongin semakin dalam menghujamkan penisnya kedalam lubang Kyungsoo dan mengehentaknya dengan cepat dan dalam, bahkan sangat dalam hingga Kyungsoo bisa merasakan kejantanan itu menghantam sesuatu didalam sana, hingga ketika tusukan paling kuat dan dalam dilakukan Jongin membuat keduanya mencapai klimaks bersamaan.

Cairan keluar dalam beberapa kali tembakan dari kejantanan Jongin ke dalam tubuh Kyungsoo.

 _Hangat._

Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas Kyungsoo lalu menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya pelan berusaha memasukan seluruh cairannya kedalam tubuh Kyungsoo tanpa mau ada yang terbuang sedikitpun.

Tak berapa lama, Jongin lalu membalik posisi dan mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo hingga sekarang tubuh mungil itu duduk mengangkang diatas tubuhnya dengan kejantanan Jongin yang masih setia tertanam di dalam lubang surga milik Kyungsoo.

"Menghabiskan beberapa ronde lagi, tidak masalah bukan?" Tanya Jongin. "..Sekarang, kau yang memegang kendali atas tubuhku, Kyungsoo ... Nikmati aku sesuka hatimu ... Biarkan kita melebur besama lagi hingga pagi menjelang, sayang .. Dengan begitu, gairah kita akan tersalurkan secara tuntas .."

Dan setelahnya, Kyungsoo mulai menaik-turunkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Jongin untuk mengasah kejantanan panjang, besar, berurat milik pria itu didalam lubangnya dengan cepat dan kuat. Ia memantul-mantul diatas tubuh Jongin dengan desahan yang tak pernah berhenti mengalun dari bibir _heart shape_ miliknya. Tak hanya itu, mereka bahkan melakukan _sex_ dengan berbagai gaya dan ditempat yang berbeda-beda didalam kamar hotel tersebut hingga gairah yang mereka rasakan membara bisa terbayar tuntas saat kepuasan menghampiri mereka setelah berjam-jam melakukan _sex_ disana.

 **.**

 **TARUHAN**

 **.**

Jongin bersiul senang saat melihat sebuah motor sport baru saja tiba dihalaman rumahnya. Ia melihat Chanyeol yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya sedang berbicara dengan orang yang mengantarkan motor sport ini sebelum berjalan menghampiri Jongin setelah urusannya selesai dengan orang berseragam tadi.

"Selamat menikmati hadiahmu, Jongin!" Kata Chanyeol sembari melemparkan kunci motor sport itu kearah Jongin yang langsung disambut dengan semangat oleh pria itu.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_! ... Akhirnya, aku bisa memilikumu secara gratis, _baby_!" Ujar Jongin lalu mulai menduduki motor barunya dengan wajah sumeringah. Membuat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum jadinya.

"Ini surat-surat kepemilikan motor ini sudah aku buat atas namamu." Kata Chanyeol sembari memberikan beberapa lembar kertas yang lebih terlihat seperti buku itu kepada Jongin. "Taruhan kita sudah selesai, dan sekarang waktunya kau menikmati hadiahmu." Kata Chanyeol.

"Iya. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas hadiahnya, hyung!" Ucapnya yang dibalas Chanyeol dengan anggukan kepala sebelum masuk kedalam mobilnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Jongin yang masih dalam rasa kegembiraannya dengan hadiah dari taruhannya bersama Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- EPILOG -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah mobil sport jenis _BMW i8_ berhenti tepat dihadapan seorang pria yang sedari tadi menunggu kedatangan mobil tersebut. Ialah Do Kyungsoo, orang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pemilik dari mobil mewah berwarna hitam itu. Kyungsoo berdiri dari posisi duduknya lalu menghampiri pintu mobil sebelah kiri yang memperlihatkan seorang pria berambut cokelat baru saja keluar dari dalam sana.

"Kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama Baek!" Serunya kepada pria berambut cokelat itu, yang diserui hanya tersenyum menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Ini mobil baru Kyungsoo, jika aku membawanya dengan kecepatan tinggi aku takut nanti akan merusak mobil ini sebelum sampai ketanganmu." Bela pria itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Terserah! Sekarang berikan surat-surat mobilnya padaku." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi kepada Baekhyun -pemuda berambut coklat dihadapannya-.

"Tenang saja, semuanya sudah aku siapkan didalam sana -ia menujuk dalam mobil dengan matanya-, sekarang secara resmi aku nyatakan bahwa kau adalah pemilik mobil ini sesuai dengan taruhan kita tiga hari yang lalu." ucap pria bernama Byun Baekhyun itu.

Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum -miring- saat mengingat kembali taruhan yang diajukan Baekhyun tiga hari yang lalu kepada Kyungsoo.

 _\- Flashback -_

 _Tiga hari yang lalu._

 _Kyungsoo duduk berhadapan dengan Byun Baekhyun -salah satu temannya di Sogang University- d_ _ _isebuah cafe dipusat kota_ tempat dimana mereka membuat janji untuk bertemu semalam. Mereka memesan minuman dan tak berapa lama setelahnya seorang pelayan wanita mengantarkan pesanan mereka dan meletakkannya diatas meja kayu yang menjadi pembatas diantara mereka. Setelah pelayan yang mengantarkan minuman mereka pergi, barulah pria berambut cokelat itu membuka pembicaraan diantara keduanya.  
_

 _"Sebagaimana yang aku jelaskan pagi tadi, kau hanya perlu mendekati pria bernama Kim Jongin yang terkenal playboy dikampus kita itu dan melakukan one night stand bersamanya untuk taruhan ini." Kata Baekhyun memulai. "Aku tahu kau belum pernah melakukan hal seperti 'itu' sama sekali, tapi tenang saja, Kyung, aku sudah mengirimkan beberapa CD tentang film dewasa kerumahmu siang tadi ... Kau hanya perlu menonton dan memperagakannya saat Jongin sudah berhasil terjerat padamu nanti."_

 _"Apa kau yakin aku bisa melakukannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit tidak percaya diri._

 _"Oh, ayolah Do Kyungsoo, hadiah yang aku tawarkan untuk taruhan ini tidaklah kecil. ... Aku menaruhkan sebuah mobil BMW i8 kepadamu jika kau berhasil mengajak Jongin melakukan one night stand dengamu! ... Come on, Kyung, jangan takut, ini semua demi sebuah mobil yang kau inginkan! Apa kau rela melepaskan kesempatan emas seperti ini hanya karena kau tidak yakin bisa mengajak Jongin melakukan one night stand dengan mu?"  
_

 _"Tidak!"_

 _"Maka dari itu kau jangan menolak kesempatan emas ini, Kyung!" Tekan Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo. Ia bisa melihat pancaran keraguan dari kedua bola mata Kyungsoo yang bergerak kesana kemari, tapi ia tidak mempedulikannya. Kyungsoo harus bisa menjalankan taruhan ini jika ia ingin mendapatkan mobil BMW i8 itu darinya._

 _"Baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu, Baek!" Akhirnya Kyungsoo memberikan jawaban pastinya pada Baekhyun, membuat pria dengan mata yang dihiasi eyeliner itu tersenyum -menyerigai-._

 _"Bagus kalau begitu! ... Beritahu aku kabar baiknya jika kau sudah berhasil melakukan one night stand dengan pria playboy itu, oke? ... Aku akan membawakan hadiahmu langsung saat itu juga setelah kau menelponku." Ucap Baekhyun, ia melihat jam pada pergelangan tangannya sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "..Maaf aku tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi berada disini, Kyung, yang jelas segera hubungi aku jika kau sudah melakukan one night stand dengan Kim Jongin, oke?" Ucapnya yang mendapatkan anggukan kepala dari Kyungsoo. Lalu Baekhyun segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan cafe setelah menyeruput habis minumannya dan meletakkan beberapa lembar won diatas meja kayu itu, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menatap kepergiannya dari dari dalam cafe tempat mereka membuat janji untuk taruhan._

 _-Flashback off-_

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- TARUHAN FIN -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai semua, apa kabar ? Semoga kalian sehat selalu, ya guys :)**

 **Langsung aja deh, ini FF special Desta Soo buat untuk merayakan bertambahnya umur Desta Soo kemarin.** **14-12-15. Bukankah tanggal dan bulan lahir itu pertanda bahwa Desta Soo adalah seorang KaiSoo [Hard]Shipper banget, guys? Kekeke~ #Abaikan.**

 **Tak banyak yang ingin Desta Soo sampaikan mengenai FF ini karena memang FF ONESHOOT ini dibuat special untuk Desta Soo's Day kemarin.**

 **Untuk yang nanya FF Mrs. Ambitious kapan diupdate jawabannya ditunggu aja yaa.. Wkwkwkwkk..**

 **So, ditunggu review dari kalian buat Desta Soo mengenai FF ini ya :)**

 **Semoga kalian suka dengan ceritanya, readers-deul ({}) :***

 **Pay Pay**

 **Annyeong**

 ***Kiss &Hug***

 **.**

 **Desta Soo**

 **15.12.15 | 12:14**


End file.
